


we are

by zhangjunist (Danxk)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, we are we are we artist baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/zhangjunist
Summary: xingjie and linkai are each other's stress relievers.





	we are

**Author's Note:**

> i was just listening to spotify's disney playlist when this happened lol im innocent
> 
> typo and grammar errors on the way. i wrote this on my phone. english isn't my native language.

**Artist Performance Preparations**

 

“Jie-ge?”

Xingjie’s head automatically snaps up to look at two curious eyes scanning the small room. He spins the pen in his hand and takes one of the earphones off.

“I’m here,” Xingjie declares. He makes space next to him, he did it almost  automatically, a routine that he had grown up with knowing that Linkai turns into a skinship monster whenever it’s just the _two_ of them around.

Linkai’s smile starts to appear and his eyes start to wrinkle at the edges as he enters the room, closing the door behind him, (“Don’t forget to lock it,” Xingjie reminds him; it’s not that he’s planning on something or was anticipating for anything but it’s better to be cautious than regret later.) and clambers next to the space beside the elder on the bed, both their backs leaning on the cold wall.

“How is it going?” Linkai casually asks cocking his head to take a peek of Xingjie’s work. The elder scans his work on his pad and shrugs.

“Good, I guess,” Xingjie says and puts the pad the away along with his earphones on the nearest table.

There was silence. It wasn’t awkward. Nothing was ever awkward between the two of them. They were like two cogs, filling, unfilling, working with each other perfectly. What Xingjie may lack, Linkai would provide and fill and help. They were a team.

“Are you tired?” Linkai asks again, Xingjie takes note of the younger’s fiddling fingers on the hem of his sweatshirt. He _knows_ what’s up… why Linkai who’s been having fun, helping and playing comfortably around with other trainees is here again. He’s done with his piece, with his lines, he has practiced them thoroughly. Xingjie was sure Linkai would slay the stage and he’d be proud to watch him and hear him rap and sing along with his arrangements of the song they’ve chosen for this evaluation.

Xingjie sighs, “Come here,” he orders. Linkai only gives him a confused look, “Here,” he repeats, gesturing in front of him—patting the empty space on his lap.

Linkai hesitates. Eyes looking everywhere—anywhere, just to avoid Xingjie’s. He swallows hard, Xingjie saw Linkai adam apple bob up and down, he’s tempted to grab the younger and pin him under him just so he could bite that bump in his throat.

Linkai could feel his heart starting to race and the tips of his ears and cheeks feels like burning. It’s not like it would their first time doing anything more intimate than what casual friends or co-trainees under the same company are doing. But Linkai still gets nervous, worried and anxious that he won’t do good to satisfy his gege. Being alone with Xingjie is always more nerve-wracking than performing in front of a million people. His eyes are worth a million stares, his words sometimes soothing, encouraging at the right time but challenging when it’s just the two of them, no cameras, no records, no one but Linkai and Xingjie.

“Linkai…” Xingjie’s calls and he feels the greater urge this time.

Linkai climbs on top of him, he takes his time and Xingjie is amused. The great contrast between a Xiao Gui people performer and a shy Wang Linkai in front of him.

Linkai does not know where to put his hands and Xingjie grins at how the younger is so good at putting up a show like he has never had Xingjie in his mouth; nevertheless, Xingjie helps him. He takes the younger’s hands and puts them on his shoulders. The younger gasps when Xingjie puts his hands around his waist and pulls him closer.

Xingjie takes his time in admiring how different, how pliant, how obedient and shy Linkai is in front of him. He leans closer, a hand firmly holding the younger’s hips, and places butterfly kisses on Linkai’s neck. He noses the younger’s jawline and smiles against Linkai’s cold skin from being outside when the younger’s breathing audibly hitches.

“Have you heard what Dinghao said about you?” Xingjie asks.

Linkai finds it hard to look for a coherent reply when Xingjie puts his warm rough hand inside his sweatshirt. “W-What?”

Xingjie presses a small kiss on his collar bone, he’s still a growing child, Xingjie thinks, supressing a slight chuckle because it might kill the mood. He can’t risk Linkai getting mad at him for cliffhanging, there’s a big possibility that Linkai might not talk to him for the rest of the program if he did. If they’re going to stop, Linkai better do it first, he can make do with going solo flight in the bathroom later.

“He said,” Xingjie digs his teeth on Linkai’s skin lightly, making the younger do a small arch with his back and press himself closer against the elder, “You’re scary… One smack from you and he’d die.”

Xingjie isn’t sure if Linkai is even listening because he felt the younger fisting his shirt tighter. Now it’s time for Xingjie to groan and growl like the wolf that he is when Linkai started grinding in a rhythm that they both know all too well. There’s that churning in his gut. It feels like a monster is about to get unleashed if the younger would keep his riding pace. Xingjie is no longer sure if he can grant the younger if he ever asks him to stop.

The elder’s hands falls from the younger’s warm skin in his slim waist to his clothed ass. Linkai moans. A musical sound to Xingjie’s ears, satisfying, and beautiful. Xingjie felt like he was just punched in the gut. If you’re going to ask him what is his favourite song, Xingjie would probably tell you—it’s Linkai moaning and making lewd sounds. He leans on the soft flesh that is the younger’s ass, it may be clothed but he’s pretty sure it’s enticing and delightful. Linkai has a lot of wonderful things hidden underneath all the clothes he’d been wearing. Xingjie grins at the thought that he’s the only one that has seen and discovered them. Touched, kissed, bitten and owns them.

He puts more pressure on Linkai’s ass as the younger’s grinds harder against him. Xingjie can no longer suppress the hard on he’s been trying to tame.

Xingjie looks up and he just can’t help the flipping in his stomach when he sees Linkai’s open mouthed and fucked up expression looking down at him—pleading.

“S-Should I make it up—ah—to him?” Xingjie did not stop on massaging the younger’s ass. It’s fun. And Linkai’s expression is just too sexy when he moans—opening his mouth wider to produce the elder’s favourite song.

Xingjie now has a hand cupping the younger’s face. Thumb swiping lightly over Linkai’s bottom lip. Xingjie groans when Linkai leans forward and captures the thumb in his mouth. Xingjie asks for every god’s help when the younger started sucking on the thumb with his sinful warm tongue playing with it.

Xingjie bites his bottom lip as he tries to keep things together, “No. Linkai—shit—don’t—ah—ever let anyone see this fucking side of you. Or both of us would be doomed.”

Thrust.

Xingjie just fucking thrusts up to meet every bounce that Linkai has started doing. Through their clothes, he could feel the heat and he wants to get consumed by this fire.

He still can’t believe he is satiating himself with his beloved didi.

“Ge, please… please…” Linkai begs, biting his lips.

“Take your pants off quick,”  Xingjie commanded and he was glad Linkai was raised to be such an obedient child. He gets off from Xingjie’s lap and take his pants off as the elder palms himself, watching the younger stripping.

In a matter of seconds, Linkai is standing in front of him, all shy and looking down as if he hasn’t choked on Xingjie’s cock the other day and now he’s here asking for another or more. Xingjie thinks it’s cute how oversized Linkai’s pullover is, it reaches right where he should see the softest skin of Linkai’s thighs.

“Sit here,” Xingjie tells him, Linkai sits on the bed and there’s that soft puff on the mattress as he did so. Xingjie gets up from the bed and instantly kneels in front of Linkai. If he wants something he better do it immediately, taking note of the time, it won’t be long before giant Yanchen comes back to disturb the peace.

 

Xingjie places his hands on Linkai’s thighs. He looks up in time to catch Linkai’s lips, the younger has leant down to kiss him. It’s all passionate and slow, it was like Linkai’s favourite—cotton candy, sweet, sweet soft candy. Xingjie bites Linkai’s lower lip, Linkai gasps and Xingjie takes the opportunity to intrude with his tongue. Linkai’s hand found purchase on Xingjie’s hair, massaging his scalp, pulling his hair when Xingjie makes mouth fucking motions with his tongue. Xingjie growls when Linkai matched his movements, until their tongues are fighting for dominance. Linkai pulls away first but not too far, his forehead on Xingjie’s. They hold each other’s gazes and Xingjie smiles when Linkai daringly flicks the saliva that connects their lips with his tongue. Xingjie wants to praise him, but he knows that Linkai appreciates nothing but quietness and actions at these times. So he settles by diving back down to place a kiss on Linkai’s thighs.

Linkai breathes through his mouth, hands playing with Xingjie’s hair, patiently waiting for his next move.

“Hold this,” Xingjie commands as he hands Linkai the hem of his pullover.  Linkai takes it like the good kid that he is.

A shit eating grin creeps its way to Xingjie’s lips as he finally gets a full view of Linkai.

“Get on with it, Cheng Cheng said he’ll visit you tonight for his rap piece,” Linkai reminds him.

“Impatient,” Xingjie fits Linkai hard dick on his hand and tests it with a few pumps.

“Fuck…” Linkai closes his eyes, uses a hand as leverage on the bed. His breathing shallow and fast.

Xingjie feels confidence bloom inside him, so he quickens the pace. His thumb swiping over the head of Linkai’s cock that was leaking out white pearls which Xingjie caught with his tongue. He was looking up, waiting for Linkai to meet his eyes, watch him as he fucks his mouth with Linkai’s cock. But Linkai was firm on keeping his eyes closed because it was to overwhelming.

But Xingjie goes on with his work. After a few pumps, he takes the head of Linkai’s cock and sucks, Linkai moans, hard and low. A mantra of Xingjie, jie-ge, pleases comes out of his mouth. Xingjie uses his other hand press with the small spot between Linkai’s balls and his rim. Linkai almost jumps off the bed. It was too much, too much, he doesn’t know he can handle his next days without having a daily dose of these with Xingjie. Then Xingjie, daringly takes all that eh can in his mouth, hallowing his cheeks for more friction as he bobs his head up and down, up and down. Linkai feels frustrated as Xingjie goes slow then fast and he can’t match the pace, it’s taking him not any nearer to climax.

“Jie-ge… I want to come…” Xingjie lets go of Linkai for a moment to ask him where, “Your mouth,” Linkai replies and Xingjie’s taking him in again, but this time it’s deeper and more mind fucking. Linkai wants to come right there, at the moment when his cock constantly hits Xingjie’s throat but Xingjie pinches his thighs to warn him to not let go of it yet as he takes more of Linkai and it’s tight there and warm he was sure Xingjie doesn’t have any gag reflex or maybe he’s just good at controlling it because it’s too deep now but Linkai is not near to any complaint.

Then his cheeks are hallowed again, their eyes meeting, Linkai’s hands on his hair pulling, Xingjie fucking himself with Linkai’s cock deep in his mouth, his hand playing on Linkai’s balls, his heading bobbing faster—and then Linkai’s coming down Xingjie’s mouth, stars at the back of his head. Xingjie swallowing every come dripping without a say, sucking him ‘til the last drop, tongue wiping the remnants off his lips.

Linkai leans down to kiss Xingjie, tasting himself on the elder’s tongue, but he couldn’t care less. He’s tired, drained, and spent. The elder has his hand on Linkai’s face, a thumb caressing his cheeks as they kiss softly.

Linkai pulls away first again, his nose scrunched, “Is that the same hand you used on my dick?” he asked, slightly revolting. Xingjie only shrugged. Then a pillow is on its way to his face, “I fucking hate you!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> how to write 101 :( im really sad idk how to write
> 
> talk to me on:  
> [twitter @xiaoguinism](https://twitter.com/xiaoguinism) /  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/xiaoguinism)


End file.
